1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic module. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable electronic device having a holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with continuous evolution of information technology, the portable electronic device is rapidly developed, especially tablet PC and smart phone. As a user can operate a tablet PC directly through a touch screen disposed in the tablet PC. The tablet PC has the advantages of thin and easy to carry characteristic, therefore, the tablet PC has gradually become more and more popular.
Worth mentioning is that the tablet PC's size is usually larger than the palm of user. Therefore, the user won't be able to hold the tablet PC, like holding a phone stably. Often the user needs to hold the side or back of the tablet PC by two hands to have a steady grip. However, normally when the user operates the tablet PC only one hand is holding the tablet PC and the other hand operate the touch screen. The tablet PC can easily fall or dropped by accident, and it will damage the tablet PC if the user hasn't have a firm grip on the tablet PC.